


Last Dance

by NoBinoDino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, IwaOi AU, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Soldier Iwaizumi Hajime, haikyuu au, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: Hajime returned from war, bloodied and bruised. However, the one person who made him feel whole again, will never be his again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 35





	Last Dance

Four years. 

Four years he’d been away. 

Now he was returning, his armor bloodstained and his hair matted against his forehead with sweat. Now, he was returning… a war hero.

  
  
  


Hajime wasn’t sure he liked the title. It felt like too much. Really, all he’d done was one simple thing that saved the war and nearly two hundred of their soldiers. 

He might be known for brute strength, but Hajime wasn’t completely idiotic. The fact that he was being honored for disabling an enemy canon that was about to destroy their entire camp and everyone still in it. Really, anyone could’ve done it, it wasn’t at all very hard.

“Hey, Mother. Father.”   
  
He resisted the urge to ignore his mother’s overdramatic cry of his name, instead wrapping his arms around her back and squeezing her tight. This was, after all, the first time he’d seen her in four years, same as anyone else he’d known before violence struck.

Aoba Johsai kingdom wasn’t known for their wars. It was just an attempted assassination by a neighboring kingdom, one that had failed and resulted in a retaliation by the king’s hand. Hajime, and the rest of the lowly ranked palace guards were rushed out to war front and fought until the last of the enemy had been cut down into pieces. 

They won, of course, how could they not have? Hajime himself was - as obvious as ever - a war hero. 

“You’re just late. The king just announced his alliance with Karasuno.”

Hajime tried not to look too surprised, though he was almost sure that he failed. “His Majesty? An alliance... with Karasuno of all places? Isn’t that where the King’s bastard son lives?”

His parents shared a look, only furthering Hajime’s confusion. 

“Have they not told you? His Majesty passed nearly a year after you left for the fronts. Tooru Oikawa was coronated soon after.”

**_T̶o̶o̶r̶u̶_ **

**_O̶i̶k̶a̶w̶a̶_ **

  
  


**_K̶i̶n̶g̶_ **

  
  


**_H̶i̶s̶ M̶a̶j̶e̶s̶t̶y̶_ **

  
  


**_  
_ ** **_K̶i̶n̶g̶_ **

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ What? _ ”

“Yes, he announced it two days ago, you were probably traveling.”

Hajime nodded absentmindedly, his eyes swiveling around his old home in a desperate attempt to make sense of what he’d just been told.

“You were friends, you remember? You and His Majesty were always so close when-”   
  


“Of course I remember, damnit!” Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth and fisting a hand into his cloak. “...Sorry. I don’t mean to shout.”

It was only after he’d picked his other palm from the table did he realize he’d slammed his fist into the wood. There was a splinter in Hajime’s right palm.

He pretended he couldn’t hear the worry in his mother’s voice as he left the room.

  
  


_ “He’s not the same.” _

  
  
  


~|~

  
  
  


War changes a person. There are things you learn that you never could’ve imagined. The sound a body makes as it falls to the ground. The feeling of blood spattering across your cheek, the sting of a sword breaking the skin. The way you look at a mirror and you can’t find the difference between who you really are… and what other people see instead.

For Hajime, it was much more complex than seeing a war hero in his reflection. He sees someone only unworthy of the name, simply for doing his job.

The worst part, he sees the shadow of a man he once knew, the one who acted like he cared, instead of the one who’d watched every one of his friends die before his eyes.

Hajime may have saved hundreds of people… but there are always some a hero can’t save.

Hanamaki.

Matsukawa.

Yahaba.

Watari.

Kunimi.

Kindaichi.

Kyoutani.

All people he’d watched fall to the ground, blood and bruises covering their faces. All people he had failed - not only as a colleague, but as a friend.

No, Hajime was surrounded by people he once knew, but he felt alone. So alone, that he didn’t realize his feet moving on their own until he’d arrived at the one place he could think.

The one place he  _ didn’t  _ feel alone. 

  
  
  


~|~

  
  
  


“Iwa-chan..”

Hajime turned and saw the one he never felt alone with. The  _ King _ , he reminded himself.

“Your Majesty. What brings you down to the cove?”

Tooru pouted. “Drop the formalities, Iwa-chan. This is the first time you’ve seen me in years, and this is how you greet me?” 

Hajime rolled his eyes, dropping his sword onto the sand as gently as he could.

“I.... wasn’t sure how different you were. What to call you, I guess.”

Tooru smiled. “I haven’t changed much. At least, I don’t think I have. I don’t know you’ll have to get closer and find out.”

Hajime couldn’t help a second eyeroll, but he digressed. For an insufferable prince (King, he tried pounding into his skull), Tooru had always been adorable. Not that he would ever admit that to his face, it would only make his ego grow.

He reached out with both arms, and Tooru walked forward. His face buried into the crook of Hajime’s shoulder, a sigh escaping his lips and warming the bare fabric of Hajime’s uniform.    
  
“I missed you, Iwa-chan.” 

“I... “ Hajime paused, reading carefully into his words, “...missed you too.”

Tooru pulled back just slightly, still close enough that Hajime could feel his breath on his cheeks. Tooru was warm, he realized. 

It was then that Tooru started rocking back and forth, the arms around his shoulders shifting so that he had one hand on Hajime’s shoulder and one holding his hand. Hajime got the memo. He reached for Tooru’s waist, smiling just a little and rocking in time to a rhythm only they could hear.

Hajime stepped on his foot a couple times, and Tooru was too graceful for his own good, but neither of them minded. Because it was just them, and nothing else.

No war, no death, no violence, just them, dancing to no music on the sand in the middle of a cove that only they knew of.

“Something is wrong. What’s wrong?”   
  
Hajime blinked. He chuckled. “After all these years, you can still read me like a book.”

“That’s not surprising. No matter how much war has changed you, you’re still my Iwa-chan. I’ll always know you better than I know myself.”   
  
“That might not always be the case. I…”

“What?”

“Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“ _ What _ ?” Tooru’s eyes were insistent, the same violet-brown color still warm and intense as always. Not intimidating, never intimidating. Tooru was always much too soft for it.

“I said it’s nothing. Shittykawa.”

Tooru took a moment to process what he just said. But then… he started laughing. Hajime only watched him, unsure if he did something wrong or if Tooru was just being himself again.

“What?”   
  
“I-It’s nothing. I just-” he laughed again. “You’re still keeping up with the nicknames. Do Makki and Mattsun still-”

“Don’t talk about them.”    
  
Tooru stopped laughing, staring into Hajime’s eyes, surprise and worry clouding his expression.

Hajime looked away. It was moments like these that he couldn’t meet Tooru’s stare, the worry too intense to bear.

“Iwa-chan?”   
  
“Don’t. Just… don’t.”

Hajime pulled away, turning and grabbing his sword. 

“Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t, Oikawa.”

“Have I said something wro-”   
  
“I said  _ don’t _ !”

Hajime didn’t watch Tooru freeze in place. He didn’t turn to look at him, didn’t glance behind him to see the hurt surprise on his best friend’s (could he even call him that anymore?) face. He just sat down, crossing his legs and laying his sword over his thighs. He pulled out the file from his pocket, dipping his hand into the water next to where he was sitting and spreading it over the whetstone. 

Hajime didn’t look up when Tooru plopped down next to him, his eyes burning holes into the side of his face. 

“What.”

Tooru didn’t answer right away, instead turning his head to look out over the sea.    
  
“I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m perfectly fine without your pity.”   
  
“You know perfectly well that what I feel for you is nothing like pity,” Tooru bristled. “I  _ trust  _ you. Why don’t you trust me?”   
  
Hajime finally looked up to meet his eyes. They were soft, but he found no pity in them. Only concern, and care.   
  


“I-” Hajime paused. He looked down again. His hands were shaking, he could feel it. “I do trust you. I just can’t bear to-”

“Then what is it?”

“Makki and Mattsun are dead!”   
  
Hajime didn’t need to see Tooru to know that he was frozen, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. 

“...What?”   
  


“You heard me loud and clear. They’re dead. They died in battle, those crazy Shiratorizawa bastards  _ slaughtered  _ them right before my eyes!”   
  
“Iwa-chan!”

“I can’t- Jesus, Tooru, I-I can’t do this! I-I’m not cut out to be a hero, I’m only gonna let you down, and you know it! Don’t tell me you don’t know it!”   
  
“Iwa-chan, stop it!”

“Tooru- God, oh, God, I-I’m screwed! I can’t do anything, I couldn’t even save-”   
  


Tooru’s hands were at his face, his eyes closed and his lips coordinated. Hajime didn’t need 200 pounds of gunpowder to know that Tooru’s lips had just crashed into his. His lips were still, though pressing into his with seemingly every bone in Tooru’s body. 

Hajime’s eyes were wide open, trying to make sense of what was happening, and yet somehow he found himself kissing back. His eyelids slid closed, his hand found the back of Tooru’s head, slipping into his hair and pulling him closer. The other hand traveled mindlessly down to the small of Tooru’s back, fingers brushing over the fabric of his tunic. 

Tooru’s melting, his thumbs running over Hajime’s temples and-

And then its over. Tooru pulled away, eyes wide and face flushed into a deep reddish pink. His lips look as soft as they’d felt, and suddenly Hajime couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and chase those smooth, luscious lips and kiss him one more time, but Tooru pushed him back. His hands on his chest, he’s still staring wide-eyed at Hajime, decidedly shocked that he’d done such a thing. 

“...Tooru?”

“I- oh, god, I just-  _ shit _ !” 

“Tooru?”

“God, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that- God, I’m so  _ stupid _ ! Why the hell did I do that, oh my-”   
  
“Tooru!”

“Iwa-chan, oh my god, oh my god, Iwa-chan-  _ Hajime _ !”

Hajime stilled. 

“Tooru… what’s wrong?”

“Oh my god, Hajime! Hajime, I’m screwed, I-I can’t go home like this, oh, lord, I’m a mess!”

“ _ Tooru _ !” 

“I’m engaged!”

  
  
  


“You’re… engaged?”

  
  
  


It hit him like a brick. A stone made of everything gone wrong, every bad decision, every wrong turn, every goddamn thing he’d just done and said in the past fifteen minutes was backfiring against him. 

  
  
  


~|~

  
  
  


If there was one thing Hajime didn’t consider, it was the moment that he and Tooru would be parted for good. 

Unfortunately, that was today. 

It was all he could do to stand by and watch as the one who made him feel whole was joined to someone who would make  _ him  _ whole. That someone wasn’t him. 

Tobio stood beside him, ready for comfort should he need it, a hand ready to hold should he need something to squeeze out the pain of losing the one who completed him. 

Hajime had dealt with loss. But losing someone to life was different than losing them to death.

He could only watch as the rings were place around each others’ fingers, smiles exchanged between the two standing at the alter that seemed too real for Hajime’s comfort. 

  
  
  


_ After all, Tooru always was the better one at lying. _

**Author's Note:**

> Less of a Royalty AU and more of an excuse to write some IwaOi angst that has more of an effect on me than it should.


End file.
